


The Things I Love About You

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, because he's adorable, happy boyfriends, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alec wants to write Magnus a poem, but ends up making a long list about things he loves about him. What happens when Magnus finds the list?





	The Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> So it'll be Valentine's Day in a week, so I decided to write a Valentine's Day fanfic :)   
> It's still a bit early, but I couldn't resist sharing this with all of you now. I hope you like it :)

It was Valentine's Day and Alec was already on the edge with his nerves. Later that day, he and Magnus were going out for a dinner and since Magnus was the one who asked him out to a dinner, the hunter wanted to give something back to his boyfriend, but he never felt as lost as he had at that time. He had already bought Magnus some flowers and a box of chocolates, but he found his gift to be kind of tacky and not really something personal. Knowing Magnus, he probably had a trick or two hidden up his sleeve and Alec wanted to give something back that would come from his heart. Alec wanted to call Izzy, but then he remembered that she was already with Simon and because Jace was as romantic as he was, if not even less, he decided not to give his _parabatai_ a call. So there he was, in the middle of Magnus’ apartment – the older one currently out, because he had some business to do with Raphael – Alec sitting on the couch and was looking like a lost puppy.

He wanted to come up with something good and romantic and personal as well. He narrowed his eyes and then an idea popped into his mind. Writing a poem was romantic and something that came from the heart, right? However, Alec knew that he wasn’t good with words, so his poem was probably going to be bad. But still, that was all that he was working with, so he decided that it was better than nothing. He quickly went for a few papers and a pencil, then he sat down back onto the couch, curled up on it and started thinking about what kind of a poem should he write.

A romantic poem should be talking about the things he likes about Magnus, right? There were so many of them and Alec could really go on and on about it, but he knew that he needed limit himself, so he decided to come up with a short list of the things he loved most about Magnus, so that he could later on include them into his _poem_. He took in a deep breath, rubbed his palms together and started coming up with a list of the things he loved most about Magnus.

_Things I love about Magnus:_

  1. _He’s flawless and always takes my breath away when he steps into the room_
  2. _The way he looks at me – I always forget about all the worries in the world_
  3. _His smiles_
  4. _His hugs are the best_
  5. _His kisses still rock my world_



Alec kept skimming through the things he had written and he felt his face heating up, but he nodded to himself. So far, so good. Those were all the things he adored about Magnus, but there were more about them that needed to be added to the list if he wanted to write a good poem. He chewed on the opposite side of the pen, narrowed his eyes and looked up in the ceiling as he started to think about what he loved most about Magnus, a smile spreading across his lips when he came up with what to write for number six and he went back to writing short after that.

  1. _His cuddles_
  2. _The way he calls me Alexander, darling and angel_
  3. _His warlock mark_
  4. _He’s beautiful and stunning_
  5. _How he holds me when we make love_



Alec’s heart jumped a little when he wrote the number ten, but it needed to be there, because it was true. He skimmed through the list again and shook his head, because he was missing out a lot of things that he loved about Magnus, so he went back to writing, his face growing warmer as he was going down the list.

  1. _He smells like sandalwood_
  2. _Did I mentioned his eyes?_
  3. _He never judges me_
  4. _He makes me feel loved and like I’m the most important person in the world_
  5. _With him I feel like I belong somewhere_



_I just love him so much._

Alec’s eyes widened when he found himself writing that and he was quite quickly brought back to reality when Magnus suddenly portalled back to his apartment, Alec’s face pale as a sheet as he went through the list once again and he quickly scrunched up the paper and stuffed it behind his back, because he didn’t want Magnus to see it. He would die out of embarrassment if the warlock saw what he was writing about and the idea of giving Magnus a poem was long it; it was a stupid one anyway. However, even though Alec thought he was faster than Magnus, the warlock’s quick eyes were able to catch something that Alec hid behind his back and an amused expression came onto his face. He needed to figure out what Alec was hiding away from him.

“Magnus!” exclaimed Alec and kept his hands behind his back as he was still holding the piece of paper, Magnus going closer to him and Alec quickly pressed his back firmer against the couch, making Magnus chuckle and his curiosity was only growing. “Hey!” stammered the hunter later and nervously chewed on his lower lip. “What are you doing back so soon?” he then asked, because he was expecting Magnus to be gone for much longer.

“Well,” said Magnus. “Me and Raphael were able to deal with one of my clients much faster than I first expected. Besides, I was in a hurry to come back to you. It is Valentine’s Day anyway,” he then said and Alec let out a nervous chuckle. “So,” said Magnus and sat down onto the couch next to Alec. “What do you have there?” asked the warlock and Alec decided to pretend to be dumb.

“Where?”

“Behind your back,” said Magnus and shook his head when he saw that Alec was shrugging.

“Nothing really,” stammered Alec and when the blush crept upon his face, Magnus knew that it had to be something serious; Alec never blushed about little things. With that on his mind, Magnus leaned closer to the Shadowhunter and observed his face carefully.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing, you’re blushing, angel,” said Magnus and Alec mentally cursed.

“Well-”

Before Alec could finish that sentence, Magnus closed the remaining distance between them and gave his boyfriend a kiss and that way distracted Alec. As Alec’s mind was preoccupied with kissing the older one, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and painfully slowly started feeling behind his back, a victorious smile spreading across his face when he finally felt the scrunched up paper and he quickly pulled it from behind of Alec’s back, the hunter quickly letting out a surprised yelp as Magnus got onto his legs, all of the colour draining from Alec’s face when he saw that Magnus was now holding the piece of paper.

“Magnus, give it back to me!” demanded Alec and got onto his legs, walking closer to the other, but the warlock wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

“No can do, Alexander,” said Magnus and before Alec could snatch the paper from his hands, he opened it up, eyes widening when he read the first line, which said _things I love about Magnus._ Magnus quickly skimmed through the whole thing and when he saw that Alec actually made a list of things he loved about him, his eyes widened in surprise and it was Magnus’ turn to flush now as he looked over at Alec, who was now just staring down, annoyed, because he knew that Magnus was probably going to make fun of him now.

Magnus’ chest swell when he read each line, careful not to miss out on anything and he bit into his lower lip, to prevent himself from smiling too wide. The things Alec wrote down were precious, it was such an innocent, pure thing to do and when Magnus came to the line that was talking about his warlock mark, he had to stop for a moment, letting out a hitched breath, placing a hand on top of his mouth when he saw how many times Alec called him beautiful and stunning, grinning at the line about sandalwood, because he knew how much Alec liked the smell of it. By the time he came to the end of the list, he was a bit too chocked up and he just stared down at the paper for a few more minutes, re-reading it for a couple of times and he then let out a happy sigh, looking over at his boyfriend, who was still looking down.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then dropped down his glamour when he remembered how much Alec loved his cat-eyes, the hunter looking up at him and he gave him a puzzled look. “What’s this list about?” he then asked and Alec walked closer to him and shrugged.

“I, um, wanted to write you a poem for Valentine’s Day,” stammered Alec and pressed his lips together. “It was supposed to be about the things I love most about you, but then I got a bit too much into writing the whole list thing and well… there’s too many things to actually list that I love about you,” heard himself say Alec and forced himself to look up. “And since I wasn’t able to write you poem, these stupid chocolates and flowers are the only thing I got as a present for you,” he then added and Magnus beamed up at his boyfriend.

“Don’t you get it?” asked Magnus and chuckled, holding up the scrunched piece of paper. “This,” he said, pointing to the list. “Is the perfect gift,” he then added and Alec arched an eyebrow, not really on the same page as Magnus. “It’s personal and unique. I must say that in all my years on Earth, I’ve never really gotten something quite like this,” he said and Alec smile shyly.

“Really?” he blurted out, proud of himself that he was able to be the one to give Magnus such a unique gift. After all, Magnus was alive for centuries and had probably gotten all kinds of presents, so it felt nice that he was the only one who gave Magnus something like that. Even though he didn’t intend for that to be a present, he completely changed his mind.

“Really,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, leaning in to kiss him again and then snapped with his fingers, a small box appearing in his hands. “I was gonna give this to you later, but since we’re talking about gifts and all… I’ve got you a little something,” he said and handed Alec the box. “Open it,” he said with a chuckle when Alec was staring down at the box.

Alec nodded and opened up the box, finding a beautiful silver necklace inside of it, with a pendant that had written _M &A _on it, smiling up to his ears and he then looked up at Magnus. “I love it,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile. “Thank you,” he then said. Alec didn’t really care much about jewellery, but since it came from Magnus and had their initials written on it, it was super special.

“Can I put it on you?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded and he turned around as Magnus put the necklace around his neck, looking down it, admiring the pendant for a few more moments until Magnus gently held his hand. “It looks stunning on you,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled softly.

“Thanks,” said Alec awkwardly and then made a short pause. “I love you,” he then stammered, because he felt the need to say it and Magnus only beamed up at him.

“I love you too, darling,” said the warlock and chuckled when Alec leaned down to kiss him. They spent a few more moments like that and then Magnus decided that it was time for them to get going and go on that dinner he had planned for them that day, which was like a cherry on top of such a wonderful Valentine’s Day.

 It was their first one together and many more of them were to come in the future, both as equally excited about them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, do leave a kudo and a comment ;)


End file.
